Into Darkness
by Xyokai
Summary: Vana'diel's darkest age is upon them. The Shadows are regrouping; Quadav, Yagudo, Orc and other beastmen all rejoice in the coming golden age for them. A small party is all that is aware, while the rest of Vana'diel simply fights eachother. (repost to cle


-Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XI and all associated materials are property of Square Enix. I only own the character, with the exception of their appearance-

At the advent of the Crystal Age; the darkness of Vana'diel was mostly destroyed. But the threat has loomed over the five races of the world. In Bastok, it all seemed forgotten, the people simply prospered with the young nation, and the Humes drove it to its success on the backs of the Galka. In San D'Oria, nothing ever seemed forgotten by the proud Elvaans; they kept a stern eye on any disturbance. Windurst only forgot about it and returned to the teachings of magick after the end of the rebuilding of their fair city; Tarutaru and Mithra alike striving to rebuild.  
  
But as long as there is light, the shadows still exist, and in the one-thousand two-hundred and fifty-second year of the Crystal age, the shadows were growing. With every effigy carved, with every spell cast, the six main beastmen of the land, the Orcs, Quadavs, Yaguda, Goblins, Gigas and most of all Tonberry, grew in power and in malice. The light in the crags was fading. And the people knew, soon, they'd have to take up arms again. The Adventurers were always ready, and so, they were to be used as pawns for self preservation of the countries; even Jueno, the free nation in the center of it all which was ultimately neutral, was not above this. One group, headed by an Elvaan and a Hume, became legendary through out the lands for their drive. This is their story. A story of adventure, of romance, of betrayal, of tyranny, and most of all, of an attempt to find ones self.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The light had betrayed them like every other night. An Elvaan name Kyot sat near the fountain in the Bastok Ports, contemplating what to do. Though an Elvaan, he was not a San D'Orian like most of his brethren; making him a target of hatred no matter where he was. Many considered it indecent not to pledge loyalty to the country to which your people were allied. He places one slender hand on his hilt of his Bronze Sword which was tied to his waist and wondered if he would ever use it. From under a darkening hood, his golden eyes watched a Hume, a San D'Orian Elvaan, a female Hume, a Mithra, and a Tarutaru walk by. He thought nothing of it and returned to his contemplation. Of course, he would have thought more of it if he had noticed the male Hume was still standing near him.  
"Hey, you, Elvaan" The Hume looked to him and grinned. This Hume had a peculiar sense of fashion; he'd spiked his short, brown hair up in animal glue, which wasn't the most pleasant, sent after a full day. This Hume was also different in that his height rivaled an Elvaans, and he wasn't as tan as most Humes.  
"What may I help you with?" Kyot spit those words to the Hume.  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to help my group, fend off some Quadavs trying to seize town; the government will reimburse us, 1000 Gil a head. We just need help, besides, wasn't even my idea to ask you, it was a girl in my group named Autumn" The Hume just raised a hand and walked toward the gates to North Gustaberg.  
"Fine, I'll come. What's you name and job, anyway?" Kyot stood seeming a lot more interested in it not hen when he first heard about it, twenty seconds or so ago. Kyot was only slightly taller than the Hume, but that didn't matter.  
"I'm Ceo, a Monk. Come on," He seemed quite enthused now "I'll introduce you to the others". They began towards the gate; Kyot saw those who had crossed him earlier.  
  
Ceo began behind the Tarutaru, "This is Lister; our group Black mage, he's good, even though he barely reaches most of ours knees".  
"I'll bite your knee caps" The Tarutaru seemed rather apathetic. The Tarutaru seemed like a jaded child, wearing green vestments, with the acorn shaped head and hair style. Despite his threat, Ceo just continued to the Mithra.  
"This is Nanaa; a great thief of superb agility" Ceo told Kyot, despite the fact the Elvaan seemed rather apathetic still. She wasn't a bad looking Mithra, deep red, shoulder length hair, typical tribal markings, a low cut shirt, a short skirt and a long tail; but Kyot wasn't much to like the cat woman.  
Next was the female Hume, nice looking for a Hume, long dark hair she had up and hanging loose and deep brown eyes. "This one is Ayane, our Red Mage, good in melee and casting" The two began to kiss as he finished, leaving the others to sigh and smirk.  
Lastly came a female Elvaan, she was enough to make Kyot sweat; a bit short and a bit light for an Elvaan, about Ceo's tone; but her dark ashen hair was up in a fashion wrapping it to her head and braiding around it. Her body seemed as if a sculptor had made it in the likeness of the Goddess, and Ceo began to speak about her, "Lastly is Autumn, our white mage, she learned in Windurst the craft and is great for supporting us", this was who he'd be with the night at the least, and Kyot was awe struck.  
"My name is Kyot, I am a warrior" He dropped his brown cloak as the moonlight reflected off of his blade and hair which no light could escape.  
"Now that that is settled, let's get going" One may think he may be a little jealous as the six walked out of Bastok and into the savagery of Gustaberg.  
As they go their, at first it seemed rather simple, some Huge Hornets, a few Tunnel Worms, and later a few Rock Lizards and Walking Saplings; nothing that was at all that terrifyingly strong. But what did spark curiosity was the absence of Quadavs.  
"Something is a miss, where are the Quadavs?" Lister said, finishing a Man-eating Hornet with a Stone spell.  
"It is odd, that they aren't here, but oh well, we still get paid" Nanaa smirked, showing one small fang. No one really seemed too depressed about the absence and they were more than happy with it; except Kyot. They had decided to make a fire while for the night, and to find the Quadavs in the morning, and after it was made, Kyot walked off to be alone.  
Ten minutes passed as the group began to talk, to begin to make friends with each other; Nanaa and Lister talked about Windurst, and Ayane and Ceo about each other. Autumn though just looked into the fire, the only seeming at all worried about where the other Elvaan went.  
"Ceo, should I go check on him?" Autumn asked while putting a loose strand of hair behind one of those large Elvaan ears.  
"Check on whom?" Ceo did not seem nearly as upset with the absence of Kyot.  
"I think she means Kyot" Ayane began to smirk, poking fun at her companion.  
"You silly Elvaan, I'm sure he's fine" Nanaa playfully waved a paw, they both seemed to imply something, but Lister and Ceo just didn't seem to get it. Autumn simply looked to her lap in embracement.  
"Anyway, Lister, what's with the absence of dialect?" Nanaa asked, everyone looked at him as she did, after all, most Tarutaru had bubbly sounding, hyper-cute voices, his was dry and a monotone.  
"Would you rathery-wathery me speak like this?" He spoke sarcastically to the Mithra.  
"No, no I would not" The Mithra sighed and put a paw on her forehead. The Humes and Lister all began to laugh, but Autumn still seemed a bit distracted. Sure it was pretty much comparable to a grade school crush, but she still couldn't stop thinking about the Elvaan warrior.  
  
Elsewhere, Kyot sliced his blade threw an Ornery Sheep, seemingly lost in thought. He just could not think straight. Something was wrong with him, but he would not be one to tell his companions. He just continued to fight from atop the hills.  
"Damn them" The Elvaan hacked another of the creatures to pieces, "Damn them to hell!" He continued just a rampage of killing the monsters. He just could not be fazed from his thought. They had given all the vampires back to the Gods, but his blood still ran cold. No one could understand him, and he thought no one would ever love him. He'd said many times "Please don't go away" but they always did.  
His mother and father went away one faithful day; even the Goddess did. His passion and hatred burned him inside and he just continued to slash the monsters. He never found solace, and he could never find penance for something he had done. He just wanted a way to bleed. He just wanted Gilead's balm.  
This was his way to burn the pain; but just like the tree that fell he heard it. He just wanted scream and get rid of the thought that kept him like this. He damn well knew, though, there was no balm, no Eden, he'd even lost all piety, though his race generally was pious.  
"Kyot; is that you?" Autumn had snuck away from the rest of their party.  
"What is it?" Kyot drove his sword threw another creature before looking to the girl.  
"I was just wondering... if you were okay" She seemed rather timid, as well as rather afraid; hell ravaged his appearance like the blood of those Sheep and Hornets.  
"I'm fine" He dug his blade into another Ornery Sheep, hitting an artery as the blood began to spurt out. This was disgusting to Autumn, and she help but cover her mouth and look away while putting her hand on a tree for support.  
"How can you stand that?" She said as she recovered her composure.  
"It's just it would kill me if it got the chance" Kyot sounded rather callous as he spoke.  
"So for that it doesn't deserve to live?" Autumn plead to him, grabbing his arm and looking up to him.  
"If something threatens you, you don't just let it be, that's why all the races of Vana'Diel are doomed" He tugged his arm away from her. He looked for a new creature to fight as Autumn followed him.  
"You're wrong, I'm sure there is a peaceful resolve" She continued to plead.  
"You're a naïve person," He put his head in hand and sighed. He continued to walk, though, and she stared blankly at him.  
"What do you mean; you actually believe violence is all that there is?" She just followed him in a daze.  
"As long as there exists freedom of will, there WILL be hatred, there will be death, there will be violence and there will be decadence" He spoke with a serpents tongue and pierced her heart.  
"I trained so hard to be a white mage, to help people..." She began, kneeling on the cold ground and beginning to weep.  
"You can still help people; you just have to realize that you can't make amends to the dead" He kneeled to Autumn and put a hand on her cheek.  
"But how can anyone help if people will die" She wept into Kyot's hand.  
"By helping those who remain alive. Now, let's just go back to Ceo and those other idiots" Kyot sighed as he helped Autumn to her feet. The two then walked off of the mountain, and back to the others. The Mithra, Nanaa, noticed first.  
"Aw... Look, they came back together" She implied noticing them.  
"Great, more people in love" Lister sighed putting his round head between his stubby legs.  
"We aren't in love!" They yelled in unison, Kyot went as far as hitting the Tarutaru.  
"That's a hate crime!" The spry little man yelled at him preparing a stone spell. He stopped, though and everyone just found the whole ordeal humorous. And they were all happy as they sat around the fire and continued to muse.


End file.
